robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flood Escape (Crazyblox)
Flood Escape is an Adventure-category game created by Crazyblox. This game's mechanic's, like it's sequel, are escape the flood, help others to escape (unless you're playing solo or extreme), and flee the facility. The main thing setting this apart from it's successor is the main differences the maps have compared to Flood Escape 2. As stated, all the rooms are set in one giant facility, the buttons Gears Unlike Flood Escape 2, Flood Escape has some gears to offer for wins. Difficulties There are 4 difficulties to choose from in Flood Escape. Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme. Similar to Flood Escape 2, the 4 difficulties each provide their own unique levels. Easy This is the easiest out of all the levels Flood Escape has to offer. Most new players will likely fail on this with their first try, but will get there after a few levels. Some of the levels included here are: Temporary Solution, Power Tower, No Access, Cooling Messup And Power Required Medium The average difficulty of Flood Escape, it shouldn't be hard for most pros,but still provide some sort of challenge for new players. The levels included in this difficulty are: RED and BLU, Walkway, Shaken Up and Vertigo. Hard These levels are designed to give pros a mild challenge. Gear is HIGHLY recommended when playing these levels if you are speed-running. Some of these levels have little glitches in them. An example including Scattered Platforms, if you time your jump right and/or use the gravity coil, you will be sent flying into the water, killing you. Some of the levels here are: (aforementioned above) Scattered Platforms, Flood Freezer, Cornering Heights and Rundown Sector. Extreme This is an interesting case, as to unlock this difficulty you require 10 wins. No gears, no extra players, just you. The difficulty spike taken here rivals that of the spike when comparing the Flood Escape 2 maps Crystal Caverns and Lost Desert. To beat the two levels in this, the player will need a really well thought out plan that doesn't involve any of the gear being used. Currently there are only 2 rooms both respectively named Room 1 and Room 2. Reception As of now, Flood Escape sits at 1M+ Favorites, 280K+ Likes and 43+ Dislikes. Assuming that gamepasses are still being purchased for this game, Crazyblox has made a fair ammount of robux from this. As Flood Escape 2 didn't come out until 2017, we can assume that Crazy has also won a bloxy for this game as well. Flood Escape 2 Although the original Flood Escape doesn't appear in it's original state in Flood Escape 2, it has 2 maps that each have rooms based off of it. Familiar Ruins and Beneath The Ruins. In the case of Familiar Ruins, only the 3rd and 4th room resemble Flood Escape. Beneath on the other hand, has the final room from the original Flood Escape as it's starting room. Trivia *If you get to where the water is at the spawn point, you'll receive a unique message and die from the water. *If you play extreme and die without pressing any buttons, you will actually get MINUS points instead of normal points. *As of now, it is unknown if Flood Escape will ever be updated again due to the release of Flood Escape 2. Category:Adventure Games Category:Games made in 2010 Category:Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Games with Badges